


My New Life With You

by madhlae



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Carl has panic attacks, Carl is 15, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daryl is 28, Daryl's old friend is ahead of her time, Daryl's old friend is the smartest girl in the world, Hugging, M/M, Original Character(s), Rape, Smart House, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, old friend of Daryl's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the prison fell Carl and Daryl get out together and soon. After they fail in love but what<br/>Will Daryl do when Carl gets raped</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

It was dark out Carl and Daryl was looking for a place to sleep for the night to get out of the rain 

It did not take long to find a house to stay in for the night after Daryl made sure there was no walkers in side Daryl sighed for Carl to  
Come in after they blocked off every way in to the house they went up steers to sleep even though it was a ghost town  
Carl and Daryl still slept in the same bed just in cases some came in the night 

Daryl blocked off the door to the bed room the room had one window in it but it was boarded up by the original owners  
They desided it would be find if they both went to bed 

Daryl fell asleep in moments but Carl could not Carl hated storms Carl did not like the lightning nor the thunder so he just stayed up

Till a loud thunder scarred him and Carl screamed and it waked up Daryl he jumped up grabbing is bow not knowing what just happened  
" what's wrong is there a walker in here " Daryl said but the only thing there was a sacred Carl that was in a small ball on the bed breathing  
hard 

" I'm sorry I waked you Daryl " Carl said as he tryed not to cry Daryl sat down his bow and sat down next to Carl and ridding his back to try to calm Carl down 

" now its fine you did not mean to bud " Daryl said as he got closer to him " calm down bud you don't need to have another panic attack" Daryl  
Said

Daryl had seen what happens when Carl has a panic attack it takes every thing out of the boy 

" come here" Daryl said with his arms opened for Carl to curel up in after a few moments Carl said " are you sure daryl "  
Daryl just nodded cases he new that it helped Carl to calm down 

Carl laid down on Daryls chest and tryed his best to calm down but he had no luck so Daryl tryed to joke with him " you know bud if the rain does not stop we will get stuck here for a few day's" Daryl said as he stared to lay down on the bed so it would not hurt his back

After laying there for a few moments a few crashes of lightning hit Carl just tensed up grabbing Daryls shirt and baring his face in Daryl's chest

" shhh shhh its OK I'm here for you bud " Daryl said as he let Carl listen to his heart beat 

After a bit Carl calmed down and fell a sleep on Daryl 

Daryl just laid there for not that long till he fell a sleep with Carl in his arms but before he fell asleep Daryl realized that Carl was so pretty when he Was a sleep and he wondered how did he not see this before


	2. chapter two

Daryl got up be for carl they where still cuddling and carl was like a baby in Daryl's arms Daryl carefully put Carl down  
On the bed and tucked him in Daryl did not want to wake the boy just yet cause they where up over haf of the night  
So it would be good for him to get some rest 

It was still storming out so daryl desided that they would stay there till it stopped they had plenty of food to last a few days  
So they would not die of starvation and how long would it storm 

Daryl unblock the door to see if any thing got in nothing did so they would be good for now they just needed to wait out the Storm the   
End then they could go but as Daryl began to think where would we go there is no where that is safe for us 

As Daryl went back to the bedroom that they where sleeping in for the time being Daryl just could not get out of his mind on how cute  
Carl was last night Daryl known it was wrong in the old world but this is a new world and how long would it take for him to get over carl

They where around each other all the time and how would Carl react to what Daryl was thinking would he understand or would he regent him  
All the worst out comes where going though his head as he sat on a desk in the room just watching Carl sleep

Carl was so peaceful when he was a sleep it was all Daryl could think when Carl finally got up it had to be in the afternoon  
But it was still storming out 

" so you feeling better bud " Daryl said but Carl was so deep in thought he did not heir him till Daryl was,screaming his name 

" huh yeah I'm fine thanxs for helping me last night Daryl " carl said still a bit shaky from last night 

" no prob since it is still storming I desided that we will go when it stopped and I know we have plenty of food for a bit " Daryl said as he sat down next to carl on the bed and layed down next to carl 

Carl was siding up now and his back was to Daryl Carl was just looking at the wall that was painted in blood  
All Carl could thing a bout was last night and how Daryl let him lay in his arms and how he rubbed his back how his  
Touch was so gentile and his hands where so big he could just fall in to them and get lost in his eyes  
And how he long for him to touch him 

Carl had a secret that Carl had wanted Daryl since the person but Carl could never tell if Daryl wanted him to but all Carl could  
Think was the bad out comes where Daryl would just leave him all alone in this new world 

that just sacred Carl more then anything in thing new world not even the walkers nor the storm scared Carl as much as Daryl  
Leaving him in the darkness of the new world

Daryl stated to worry about carl he had just been looking at the wall and doing nothing but breathing hard 

" hay you OK there bud " Daryl said as he got up to try and see Carls face but just as he got up he could heir carl crying and sodding  
Trying to not make any sound at all 

Carl just fell off the bed crying and curling in to a ball trying to stop crying after Carl fell to the floor Daryl jumped up of the bed and grabbed him and put Carl in his arms trying to calm him down but it was to late carl was having a panic attack Carl was moving so fast just shaking and Jumping up and down in Daryl's arms like a fish out of water

When Carl's panic attack was over Carl said " please dont leave me Daryl I love you " and after Carl said that he past out in  
Daryl's arms Daryl picked up Carl and put him on the bed useing one of the dirty pillows to put under his head trying to make sure carl was  
Alive after he had Carl settled down Daryl said " I'm not going any where I'm here for you bud " then Daryl gave Carl a kiss on the  
For head and then he layed down next to him holding Carl in his arms Daryl like this being able to just holds the small boy in his arms  
Daryl wishes that they could do that forever 

But Daryl new they could not do it not in a world like this but that only made the moments more presage to him


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl wakes to find daryl lying next to him crying the two have a talk about there feelings

It was now dark out side. Carl and Daryl was lying down on the bed Daryl holding Carl close to his chest 

As Carl begins to wake he could heir some one crying but Carl did not know where it was coming from  
But as Carl eye started to come to life he could see Daryl was the one crying but Carl never thought that Daryl would  
Be the one crying Carl was still weak from the day before Carl could not speak so Carl just put a hand on Daryl's  
Cheek and started to wipe away the tears 

Daryl could see the fragile boy in his arms trying to comfort him but that only made him cry more  
Daryl put his head in Carl's shoulder and just cryed in to it while Carl was hugging him and rubbing his back and  
Kissing his head 

Daryl did not notice that Carl was kissing his head till he stopped crying Daryl than lifted his head and kissed the boy on the lips  
Daryl was scared at first chase he did not now what would Carl do but Carl kissed him back melting in to the kiss as well  
The two kissed each other till they needed air 

When they finally broke Daryl could only say " I love you Carl" after carl hired what he said he new that Daryl felt the same way  
About him 

" I love you two Daryl" Carl said and then kissed Daryl again

The two kissed all night they just wanted to be closer to each other for as long as they could 

It was still storming out so when the sun came up the two could only stay in the room 

Daryl got up and went to his bag and grabbed some rabbit meat they had cooked before it started to storm 

" You hungry bud " Daryl dpsaid as he gave Carl a bottle of water 

" yeah what do we have " carl said opening the bottle of water

" now I want you drinking that slowly OK we don't need you to choke on it OK " Daryl said as he sat,down next to him giving him some  
Of the rabbit meat they just sat in silence for a bit Carl was rating his head on Daryl's shoulder 

" so you like me to " Carl said braking the silence Daryl just chuckled at what he just hired come out of the boys mouth 

" yep never hired some one just say it out like that before " Daryl said as he hit Carl with his elbow Carl smiled at Daryl 

" well you can't wait to long in this new world of Ares " Carl said as he kissed Daryl on the cheek 

" well guess your right just did not think you would like me back " Daryl said as he rested his head on the boys head 

Carl said " don't be silly you big goof I have always loved you " 

" nice to now bud " Daryl said as he drifted off to sleep 

Carl did not now what they where going to do now but he knew whatever it was it would be fine chase Daryl would be right next to him  
To save him 

Carl fell asleep right after daryl did just like the night before they where in each other arms just sleeping there so peacefully


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is rape in this chapter

 

> The storm stoped now but the two wish it was still stoking  so they could saty there a pit longer 
> 
> Carl was lying still on the bed and he did not move much Daryl started to worry and when Daryl hired a painful mone come for carl which now he was in a ball on the bed and that just made Daryl worry more about the boy 
> 
> " you OK there bud " Daryl asked while giving carl a kiss on the cheek then carl tryed to say something but it came out like a bit like he was being choked  Daryl put his hand on Carl's head and he had a fever Daryl then toke the blanket off the boy and put a pillow founder his head so he would be more comfortable 
> 
> " I think you have the fluw bud and I don't want us on the rode and you get sicker I guess i will have to stay here till you're better bud " Daryl said as he tryed to put a pillow under his back but was stopped when carl jumped up and said " n n n nooooo w w w weee c c c can't "  carl was cut off by Daryl putting his hand on Carl's mouth then Daryl said " nope i have made up my mind and we are not going any where till you're better bud and I don't want to hier any complain from you "
> 
> All carl could, do is nod to Daryl  Daryl did not like to see the boy in pain and then he remembered that he saw a drug store not fare away form the house 
> 
> " how about this but I'm going to go to that drug store down the street and see if I can find something to make the pain go away for a bit do you think you will be fine here with out me for a few minutes bud " Daryl asked 
> 
> Carl noded Daryl gave him a kiss on the forehead and blocked the door there was no wakers, out not even one in the shadows so Daryl lefed the door un blocked to the bedroom so he could get in and make it esayer for Carl 
> 
> Daryl left for the drug store down the street, as he walled in the store he first sherch the place to see if there,was any wakers luckily there was none so he went to work to find something to, help carl 
> 
> Back at the house carl hired a bump down stairs and thought it was Daryl because carl did not here any moning  or sounds that sounded like a walker so carl got up out of the bed and went to see Daryl as he was at the bottom of the stairs and and saw a man walk in to the kitchen.              " daryl " carl said as he walked closer to the kitchen once he walked in the kitchen a, man graded him form behind and put his hand on his mouth then pushed carl on the table, then riped off carl pants 
> 
> Carl fought as hared as he could in the state he was in at the time but it was no use the man said nothing but carl was screaming in the mans hand and saying no stop but the man kept on the man then unziped is pants and carl known what that means 
> 
> The man spit on Carl's tight hole and put some of his spit on his shafted and then carl could feel the mans shaft go in , all carl did was just try to get out form under the man but it had no efet carl was crying and screaming just in the worse pain he ever felt in his life 
> 
> Now blood was running down Carl's leg an carl just wanted it to be over 
> 
> Daryl was coming back form the drug store with a ,bag of meds he had found to make carl feel better when Daryl got back to the house the door was wide open and he could hire crying coming for the kitchen when Daryl walled into the kitchen ha saw a man pushing carl to the table raping him 
> 
> Once the man saw daryl he pulled out form carl and ran out the back door daryl ran after him and jumped on him in the back yard and started punching him over and over after he was done punching him daryl then kicked the man till he hire cracking sounds then daryl picked up a rock and beat his face in till he remembered that Carl was in the house all along scared out of his mind Daryl ran back into the house and dropped down next to carl on the floor 
> 
> Daryl could not believe what had just happened the first thought came the Daryl's head was this was all his falte why could he leave carl so defenceless and all alone  
> 
> Daryl pick the boy up and tock him to the bedroom and lyed carl down on the bed and started,to take off his clothes Carl was in shock at the time but, Carl did know that he was with Daryl now and it was all over and he was safe for now,with Daryl
> 
> Daryl started to clean carl up with some wipes he found at the drug store after carl was clean daryl put some clan close on. Him  and got rid of Carl's clothes he had on 
> 
> Daryl agve carl some pain relief to make him feel better so he could get some rest Daryl then lyed down with Carl holding him close to his chest Carl was shaking so Daryl said " shh baby I'm here now and no one is going to hurt you ever again just try to sleep baby" 
> 
> After a few minutes, had past carl fell asleep in Daryl's arms Daryl did not think he would fall a sleep so fast but he guessed what Carl just when though just tock very thing out off him
> 
> Daryl did not sleep a bit that night all he did was make sure Carl was safe till morning 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl takes Carl to a house that a friend built him along time ago

After Daryl got Carl cleaned up. Daryl went to go find them a car, but Daryl would not leave Carl alone. Daryl carried Carl like he was a baby around looking for a car. Daryl did find one Daryl got all their stuff and they started to go to a house that a friend of Daryl’s built him along time ago.

Carl was still asleep, carl had been a sleep for awhile sleeping with out a sound.

When Carl did wake up Carl almost fell out off the set and out of the car.

“Where are wwe ” Carl asked 

“ we are on the rode baby just calm down ” Daryl said as he pulled over 

Carl was freaking out till Daryl grabbed Carl and pulled him in to a hug. As Daryl hugged Carl, Daryl whispered calming things to Carl,  
Carl relaxed almost at once 

“Daryl cccan I sit in you’re lap please ” Carl asked in a low voice 

Daryl wanted to say yes but did not know if it was the best thing for Carl right now. 

“Please ” Carl said with his biggest puppy dog eyes. 

The car they where driving was a truck so it would be easy for Carl to climb in his lap but it probably was not the best idea at the time.

“ OK baby but tell me if there is any thing you need me to do ” Daryl said as Carl climbed in Daryl’s lap 

They started to drive again. Carl’s back was up agents the window of the truck and Carl’s head was on Daryl’s chest.

“Where are wwe going Daryl ” Carl asked.

“You will see in a bit baby but for right now can you rest for me we’re almost there sweetheart ” Daryl said as he started to rub Carl’s back.

“Ok I’m scared Daryl ” carl said into Daryl’s T-shirt. 

“I know baby I know” Daryl said as he kissed Carl’s head.

There was not that many walker on the rode so that meant he would not have to get out of the truck to kill any. But as they got closer to where the house was there was less and less walker there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Carl arrive at the house

They arrived at Daryl’s house not long after Carl fell asleep in Daryl’s lap.

Daryl had to go throw a tunnel that was gated and Daryl only knew the code for it. Where they were going was locked off from the rest of the world. Daryl had forgot about the house until now, it was probably the only safe place left in this new world of theirs. To get to the house you needed go throw the tunnel first. As you drive throw the tunnel there are many different other tunnels that go to all different places that are under ground. 

 

But the house they where going to was on the surfs, the house was gated off from the rest of it all, the first wall was made of some thing that madhlae called rockmite. She told Daryl it was some thing she made that was stronger then any meddle in the world, the first wall was also a 100ft tall, the second wall was 75ft made out of the same thing, the 3rd wall was 50ft tall and made out of rockmite, then the last wall was 25ft tall made out of rockmite to. But each wall was 5 miles apart from each other and in those 5 miles was traps and land minds and a killer security system. 

Each was had a deadly security system, but each one is better then the last, the most deadly one would be the last wall, but nothing would even come 1000ft close to the first wall with out getting vaporized in to ashes. Then out side of the walls there was drones that would kill anything that was a threat to the house, or the people in it. The drones covered a 10000 foot radiance round the house there was at least 100 drones that would change every 24 hours so they could charge, it was kind of weird to have things around you that work on its own.

Daryl parked in the underground parking lot she had, it was amazing Daryl thought that he had a friend that was so smart that she could make all this all by her self, I guess you could say she was way a head of her time. 

Daryl did not want to wake up Carl so he just carried him to the elevator that took them in to the houses basement. As he went up the house said “,welcome back Mr. Daryl and who are you carrying is in need of medical care Mr. Daryl” the house had a computer that controlled it, it is called Vic, Vic dose not stand for anything, the only reason it was called Vic cause madhlae always liked the name Vic.

“not right now Vic but once I get him to the bed room I would like you to scan him and see if he has any internal bleeding ” Daryl told Vic 

“ Yes sir Mr. Daryl” Vic said.

“ Oh and Vic I thought I told you to just call me Daryl not Mr. Daryl ” Daryl said to Vic. 

“ Yes sir I will make sure to put it back in to my program for you Daryl” Vic said to Daryl.

Daryl walked Carl up the stairs to the living room then to the second floor to the bed room. Daryl Laid Carl down on the bed and asked Vic “ dose he have any injury’s Vic ”.

“No sir but he dose have some broses sir ” Vic told Daryl.

“Thank you Vic that will be all for right now” Daryl said to Vic 

“ Yes sir” Vic said.

 

Daryl just watched Carl sleep, he looked so peaceful while he slept. Daryl sat down next to Carl, Carl then move and moaned then Carl asked Daryl “ where are we Daryl?”.

“Shh baby where at the house I told you about do you remember ?” Daryl asked.

Carl nodded and sat up “ no baby you lay down you need to rest” Daryl said as he laid Carl back down. 

“Will you lay with me, Daryl ?” Carl asked.

“ sure I will Carl ” Daryl said as he laid down next to Carl. Moments after Carl cuddled up to Daryl and fell fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl woke up long before Carl did. Daryl just watched Carl sleep. Carl was so peaceful when he was a sleep. Carl looked as if he was in some kind of high like state. Daryl just watched Carl till he woke up a few hours latter.

“Daryl are you there ” Carl said in a sleepy voice. 

“Yes I’m here go back to sleep” Daryl said.

But Carl just started to sit up and look around. Try to find out where he was and how he got there. 

“Carl what are you doing you need to rest ” Daryl said as he’d laid Carl down, tucking him in so he would be warm.

“ where are we I’m scared Daryl ” Carl said as he tried his best to get as close as he could to Daryl.

Daryl just put his hand on the scared boy trying to calm him down. Daryl started to shush Carl, while rubbing his back. It toke a while to explain where they where but in the end Carl understand. Carl had his back tuned away from Daryl, which scared Daryl because he could not see Carl’s face. 

“Daryl I’m hungry do we have any thing to eat ” Carl asked as his tummy made wired noises.

Daryl never felt more stupid in his life, how could he not know that Carl had to be hungry.

“ oh yeah we do but I’m going to have to cook it first Carl do you think you can wait a little longer” Daryl asked as the two started to sit up. Carl nodded to Daryl as he grabbed on to him for comfort. Daryl just sighed and picked Carl up, he was not heavy, he was vary lite in fact.  
Daryl toke Carl to the kitchen and sat him down at the table.

“So what do you want to eat we have all different kinds of things now that we are living in a fully stocked house ” Daryl said as he sat down next to Carl.

“I don’t care Daryl I just want something to eat what ever you make will be fine” Carl said as he laid is head down on the table.

“ OK how bout some grilled cheese dose that sound good Carl ” Daryl said as Carl stuck his head back up and said “there is cheese here”.

Daryl nodded and started to cook their grilled cheese. When he was done cooking he toke Carl to the living room to sit and eat.

Daryl gave Carl his food and water. Daryl sat down next to Carl with a big grin on his face.

“Why are you so happy Daryl?” Carl asked with a confused look on his face.

“Well for one I have you here and second I have a surprise for you ” Daryl said as he got up to get something.

“You do ” Carl said still confused.

“Yes I do now tell me Carl do you see that TV over there what if I told you it worked and you could watch movies and shows or just go on YouTube to watch music videos ” Daryl said as his grin got wider.

“I would say you where mad ” Carl said as he put his head on Daryl’s shoulder.

Daryl just got even happier at that moment. When Daryl turned on the TV and started to put on a movie. It was like Carl just exploded with joy.  
“How how did you do that” Carl asked amused.

 

“I will tell you later but right now I want you to eat OK ” Daryl said as that movie started.

Carl nodded and started to eat. The two just sat there and ate their food. When they were done, they just sat there watching TV .


End file.
